hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5300 (15th November 2019)
Summary Plot Azim advises Ste not to believe Jonny. Edward contunues to annoy Finn. Mandy informs Darren that Luke is on his way. Ste worries about Jonny and asks if he was serious about wanting to get out of the group. Jonny snaps at Stuart but apologises. When Stuart leaves, Jonny tells Ste that he definitely wants out. Sami is informed that Misbah won't be able to return for the wedding as her mum is still ill. Azim tells Yasmine that he'll need help from his apprentice when Sami and Imran are too busy to help. Ste lies to Jonny that he hasn't spoken to anyone from Prevent. He asks Jonny to stop asking. Darren and Luke bicker and Mandy asks Darren to try play nice. Jonny continues to try get Ste to trust him. Jonny tells Ste that he stands by what he's said, but can't stand by Stuart especially after being stabbed. Edward "accidentally" lets slip to Sami about Yasmine and Finn's friendship, and Sami is furious. Ste begins to question whether to believe Jonny. Ste opens up to Jonny about how he and Stuart have made him feel. Jonny pleads for Ste to help him. Ste says nothing, and Jonny tells him that he'll get Stuart to let him bleed to death as it appears to be his only way out. Ste tells him that he has a plan, and that Jonny can come with him. Yasmine advises Finn to give Sinead time to come round to him. She goes to hug him but Finn moves back, making sure that she's OK with hugging him. Yasmine says it is, and they hug as Sami comes round the corner. Sami shoves Finn and tells him to get lost, but Yasmine's app begins having problems so she can't understand what Sami and Finn are saying. Sami warns Finn to stay away from her and Yasmine is furious with Sami. Ste tells Jonny his plan to flee to Newcastle, and that he's been stealing from Stuart to get enough money to flee next week. Yasmine explodes at Sami and Sami is angry to learn that Imran knew. Imran and Yasmine defend Finn to Sami. Yasmine tells Sami that if Finn's not able to attend the wedding, neither is she. Finn angrily confronts Edward. Edward tries to play innocent. Diane makes clear that she doesn't approve of his friendship with a girl. Finn is offended and Diane feels guilty by seeing how much she has hurt Finn. Mandy tells Darren that they have to let Luke spend time with DJ or else they could end up in court. She assures Darren that he's not going to lose DJ, as he's DJ's real dad. Sami gets a text from Sinead, who says that she's not sure about the wedding. Ste and Azim see each other for the first time. Ste lies to Azim that he kept his plans quiet from Jonny. Azim gives Ste hope. They kiss but are interrupted by Stuart looking for Ste. Jonny tells Stuart, out of earshot of Ste, that Ste fell for his act, and confirms that Ste is planning to escape. Jonny tells Stuart that him stabbing Jonny was a little far. Stuart is furious to learn that Ste has been stealing from him. Stuart tells Jonny that there's only one way to deal with a traitor - shut them up for good. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019